Staying with you forever
by Nain Testin
Summary: Une étrange invitation(chuis nulle pour les résumés) chapitre 2 en ligne!
1. 1Without you I'm nothing

Titre : Staying with you forever. Auteur: Nain testin. Genre: Romance Rating : G Résumé : Une histoire d'amour qui commence mal...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Without you I'm nothing.  
  
Je suis chez moi, seule comme je le suis depuis 1 an déjà. Depuis ce jour où tu es parti. Je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir comme je l'aurais voulu. Certains jours, quand je pense à toi, je me dis que tout était peut-être écrit. Que si notre histoire devait se terminer comme ça, c'était pour notre bien à tous les deux. Mais cette idée n'est pas claire. Comment cela pourrait-il être meilleur si je suis plus malheureuse que jamais. J'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi, toujours. Quand je repense à cette nuit au lac Macalania. Cette nuit où tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. J'avais pensé que nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité mais je m'étais trompée. Le jour où tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé. Mon cœur s'est brisé et ne s'en est jamais remis. J'essaye de paraître heureuse devant Wakka, Lulu et Rikku. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent du souci pour moi. Je ne veux pas de pitié de leur part. Je veux juste que tu reviennes. Que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme tu le faisais avant. Je veux encore pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux pouvoir admirer encore une fois ton sourire, ton visage. Je voudrais encore pouvoir me noyer dans le lac bleu de tes yeux. Je voudrais encore pouvoir respirer l'odeur si douce de tes cheveux blonds. Est-ce trop demander !? Bien sûr que oui. Personne ne peut m'aider. Je t'ai perdu alors que je t'avais toujours recherché. Il m'est impossible de t'oublier après cette nuit au lac Macalania. Si seulement tu pouvais m'entendre. J'ai souvent rêvé le moment où tu reviendrais. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Et tu me dis tout ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu veux rester avec moi pour toujours. Mais mon rêve s'est à chaque fois transformé en cauchemar. Tu disparais devant mes yeux et je me réveille en hurlant ton nom et en pleurant. J'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir. C'était toi qui faisait la différence, pas les autres. C'était ton sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur quand j'étais triste. C'était ta voix qui m'aidait lorsque j'avais des doutes. Tu m'as toujours soutenue dans les moments difficiles et maintenant que je suis seule, je me sens moins forte qu'avec toi. Ensemble, on aurait changé le monde. J'aurais voulu te dire tout ça avant que tu ne t'en ailles. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps pour le faire. Tidus, reviens. Je t'aime et sans toi je ne suis rien. Si ce n'est une âme sans repère. Mon repère à moi c'était toi.  
  
Fin du 1er chapitre. 


	2. 2 I miss you

Titre: Staying with you forever.  
  
Auteur: Nain testin (encore et toujours!)  
  
Disclaimer : Dsl j'avais oublié de le mettre au 1er chapitre !!!! Les persos ne sont pas à moi.  
  
Chapitre 2 : I miss you.  
  
Cela fait 1 an aujourd'hui que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de toi. La vie à Zanarkand est bien triste. Sans Wakka, sans Lulu, sans Rikku mais surtout sans toi, Yuna. Tu me manques tellement. Je voudrais pouvoir te retrouver. Ma vie est redevenue comme avant.  
  
Je suis toujours une star du blitzball mais cette célébrité serait mieux si tu étais là pour m'applaudir, à chaque match. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas être dans les tribunes et que tu vas m'applaudir tellement fort que je t'entendrai mais tu ne viens pas et je reste seul à partager mes victoires.  
  
Tout ça à cause de mon père. Tout le monde à Zanarkand ignore qu'il n'était pas qu'un excellent joueur des blitzball. Personne ne sait qu'il était la réincarnation de Sin, cet horrible monstre qui avait dévasté Spira, le royaume où tu vis. Tout le monde l'aime et regrette sa disparition. Moi je le hais tellement ! Encore une fois il a tout gâché. Il n'a jamais fait que ça de toute façon. Me rabaisser sans arrêt.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier, Yuna. Je n'ai pas pu oublier tes yeux dans lesquels j'ai plongé si souvent. J'aurais voulu ne jamais revenir ici mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Je ne peux pas croire que notre histoire s'achève de cette façon. Je ne veux pas y croire.  
  
La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru voir un ange. Tu étais tellement belle. J'étais si heureux le jour ou j'ai enfin trouvé le courage de t'embrasser. J'aurais voulu que ça dure toujours. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et notre histoire n'a pas fait exception à la règle.  
  
Je ne sais ni où tu es ni ce que tu deviens. Peut-être que tu as refait ta vie avec un autre. Peut-être que tu m'as oublié. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu es heureuse. En tout cas, moins triste que je ne le suis.  
  
On sonne à ma porte, je me demande qui ça peut être. Je vais ouvrir. Un petit homme aux cheveux gris portant des vêtements entièrement bleus me remet une convocation pour le grand tournoi de blitzball de Luca.  
  
Je me demande qui est cet homme. Comment a-t-il eu mon adresse ? Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de Spira ? Le fait est qu'il me propose de participer au tournoi avec mon équipe, Les Zanarkand Abes. J'accepte. Il me dit de le retrouver le lendemain au port. Les autres joueurs ont eux aussi été prévenus. Il s'en va. J'attends le lendemain avec impatience. On va remporter ce tournoi et cette fois je resterai à Spira !  
  
Le lendemain, le petit homme est là comme prévu au port. Nous montons dans un bateau. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Ce petit homme m'intrigue quand même.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2. 


End file.
